Lycan Mother
by Isuckatgramma
Summary: The night Harry Potter was left on the dursleys doorstep, was the night he vanished from the sight, og a certain old man. Now 15 years later, we learn what really happened to Harry Potter. Slash/yaoi/malexmale, dont like dont read, mpreg warning


**Lycan Mother**

**Warnings!**

**I do not own harry potter, and I do not profit from this.**

**Slash/yaoi/gay whatever you want to call it, so back out if that is not your thing.**

**M-preg is definitely happening.**

**I am not good at grammar, and I can get some spelling mistakes which I do not notice, so do not bash me too much for it, I am really trying to make it better.**

**This is a story that will not leave my head, and it is constantly on my mind, so I am writing it down now.**

**Enjoy now!**

It was a cold October night, when little Harry Potter was left on his relatives doorsteps like a bottle of milk, courtesy of an old manipulating fool, who sought to use the innocent baby for his own gain.

However, what he did not know, was that little Harry had the protection of a force unseen, for people like wizards, and that is where our story begins.

She could not allow this, how dare that old fool try to manipulate her chosen one! Well she would show him, that she was not one to mess around.

You might be wondering, who she is right about now. Well she is the moon, or rather the spiritual energy of lunar magic.

Now you might be wondering, why she would be interested in little Harry Potter. Well that would be because, Harry Potter is the first one in a long generation of Potters, who have the active gene of a lycan.

If you were to ask wizards, what lycan is they would look at you in disgust, and say a werewolf, which is incorrect of course, however if you were to ask a werewolf, you would get quite the different reaction.

That is for later though, for now the lunar mother would make bloody well sure, that her child would not end up with those muggles!

The next morning, when Petunia Dursley went to get the milk, she would not see a basket, or a letter, and wouldn't wake up half the neighborhood, with her shrilly scream, because Harry Potter, the son of her sister, would be long gone by that time.

Picked up in the middle of the night by children of the lunar mother.

**(15 Years later)**

It is a full moon tonight, and wizard's folks are locking themselves in, with charms, what not, to protect themselves from those, they perceive as a threat, the werewolves.

Though there is a few brave folks, who risk the night, in general the full moon is a night of terror for wizards.

However, for Harry Potter it is quite different, you see Harry Potter were raised by wolves since young age, and is now 16, and has started to blend into his duties as a lycan mother.

Now a lycan mother is a submissive lycan, which are very rare, since the prejudiced of wizards today, has made them exterminate almost all of them, before they could get into hiding.

Submissive does not mean subservient though, in truth the lycan submissive is known for being quite more vicious, then their dominant counterpart. Which is one of the reasons for the hunting of them, and of course, so they couldn't repopulate, since alphas of the werewolf packs is almost always lycans, they few who aren't, have so high demands of werewolf submissive, that it is rare for them to pup them, since werewolf submissive is much more tame, then the lycans.

However, we are getting of topic now. The point is the full moon is out, and so is Harry Potter in his wolf form, with his pups.

From the time Harry was 11, and for the first time meet a pup werewolf abandoned, alone, or abused, his lycan instincts activated, which means he took in the pups, he found, and made them all into a pack, with him as the pack leader (the pack mother).

He has ended up with a pack the size of 20 pups, and himself. The oldest pups being 10 years. So it is up to Harry too hunt for food the most, while teaching and caring for the pups, just like the lunar mother cared for him.

While all the children is grateful, and view Harry as their mother, a pack the size of 21 is still very noticeable especially because most is children.

Therefore, they ended up getting the attention of both the dark and the light wizards. Both seeking to gain an alliance with such potential for the wizard's war, which has been in full blown for 5 years, since Voldemort came back.

Right now Harry and his pups is on a hunting trip, all of them is going since it's the full moon, so Harry has a chance to teach the small pups, how to survive in their stronger form.

His pups cling on to him and each other with such fierceness, that it warms and saddens his heart.

It warms his heart, because he can remember his own childhood, growing up with wolves, which was fun, but hard most of the time, because he was not like them, so felt like an outsider.

Nevertheless, it also saddens him, because they would not cling so hard to him, or each other, if everyone and everything had not abandoned them, before they could even walk.

This full moon was special, because Harry and his oldest pups, Thom (10 years), Rose (8 years), Alex (9 years), Alice (8 years), and Evan (8 years), were out at the boundary of their land, and Harry was resetting their powerful wards. To allow access for Lord Voldemort, who after months of corresponding has gotten access to their land for a limited amount of time to explain, what he wants with them, and what he is willing to give for their service.

With him, he is bringing a few of his lieutenants, and the alphas of the other werewolf packs, who are allies with him.

Which is why Harry, and his oldest pups were out now, to secure and make sure, that the foreign werewolf instinct didn't run of with them the second, they were allowed in, since this pack is run by a submissive.


End file.
